


Life Imitates Art

by benjaminrussell



Category: Leverage, The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Multi, leverage ot3 are gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Leverage/WicDiv fusion: Hardison, Parker, and Eliot are in the middle of pulling off a job when they're unexpectedly interrupted.





	

Everything was going great until the old lady in the mask cornered Parker in the vault. No-one should have been able to get anywhere the vault except Alpire’s senior executives (or a very good thief), and she, Eliot and Hardison had made sure that none of them were left in the building before they began the break in. But somehow, Parker now had company, company who had managed to sneak up on her without being heard, and was now watching Parker empty a tray of diamonds into her bag. Before Parker could come up with some story to explain why she was in the vault, emptying it of its contents, the woman spoke, “It was rather difficult to find you, but now I understand why.”

“Who’s that? There shouldn’t be anyone else in the building!” Hardison exclaimed over the comms, at the same time as Eliot demanded, “Get out of there, Parker!”

“Who are you?” Parker asked, eyeing the woman suspiciously. She didn’t get a reply though. Instead the world suddenly went black, and the next thing she knew, she was falling. Parker cried out in glee, getting the same exhilaration that she did from jumping off a roof, even if she didn’t know what was happening. The woman’s voice was all around her, intoning what sounded like some sort of speech.

“You are of the pantheon. You will be loved. You will be hated. You will be brilliant. In two years you will be dead.” Something was happening. Parker was still falling but she was also changing, transforming into someone else, something else?

“Divine child. Once blinded, now you see again. Bring your cornucopia and share its bounty with the world.”

Then Parker was back in the vault again, but now she was no longer just Parker, she was a god. The old woman smiled at her and said warmly, “We meet again Plutus. I’ve missed you.” She pulled Parker into a hug just as Eliot came hurtling around the corner, ready to beat up anyone that might hurt his teammate. He was clearly surprised by the sight in front of him, at least to someone who knew him well. Instead of the law enforcement or hired thug he’d been expecting, he was confronted by the sight of Parker hugging an unknown woman and dressed in a lavish outfit she certainly hadn’t been wearing when she broke into Alpire’s headquarters.

“What the hell?” He skidded to a halt in the doorway of the vault and stared, unsure what to do as the situation didn’t look to require punching.

“What’s happening?” Hardison demanded, “I can’t see anything on the cameras!”

“Parker?” Eliot asked, knowing she’d understand all the unsaid things he was actually asking. _Are you okay? What’s going on? What do you want me to do?_ He’d update Hardison when he actually had a clue himself. The two women broke apart and turned to him, Parker smiling while the older woman had a fairly impassive look on her face, tinged with slight curiosity and surprise that Eliot was only able to recognise from years of reading people for his job.

“Oh, I see you had help keeping off the radar. You found each other already,” The woman commented, a small smile gracing her face. Then she reached out to Eliot, who was ready to flip her if she touched him, but the next thing he knew, his world had darkened and instead of being in the hallway outside the vault, he was falling into darkness.

“You are of the pantheon. You will be loved. You will be hated. You will be brilliant. In two years you will be dead.” Eliot could feel the change as it happened, and while normally he’d hate this lack of control over his situation, he just felt euphoric instead.

“You are the law keeper. The bringer of justice. The lord of war. The herald of heroic glory.” And then suddenly he understood everything, just as he found himself back outside the vault. Parker- _Plutus,_ he corrected himself, was grinning at him, while the old woman closed the distance between them and hugged him warmly.

“We meet again Tyr. I’ve missed you.”

***

Hardison jumped out of the van and slammed the door behind him, barely even sparing a second to check the road was clear before he was running towards the building that housed Alpire’s headquarters. His heart was pounding as he ran, scared of what could be happening to his friends. First the camera feed had dropped out, then the comms, and if someone had managed to hack their comms after all the time and effort he had put into them, then it meant they had some serious skill and technology behind them. Whatever was happening, whoever had distracted Parker, it had been enough to throw Eliot for a loop, and that was a feat in itself. Eliot, who had been to more places and seen more things than Parker and Hardison put together. The two things combined had Hardison more worried for his friends than he had in a long time. He reached the front doors in record time, and slapped his card emulator against the reader by the door, muttering under his breath, “Come on, come on.” As soon as the light turned green, he yanked the door open and hurried inside, leaping over the security gate in his mad dash for the stairs.

“Hardison!” Parker’s voice reached him before he got close to the stairwell. He skidded to a stop and turned in the direction her cry had come from, relieved that she didn’t sound upset and madly hoping that Eliot was with her. Hardison’s mouth dropped when he saw them. Approaching from the other side of the entrance hall were Parker and Eliot, flanking an old lady and wearing the sort of outfits that he expected to see at comic con. Parker was dressed in a nice looking suit that Hardison would guess was high end designer, and what almost looked like all the gold and diamonds from the vault.  Eliot on the other hand, had on a aviator jacket, black jeans and combat boots, and his hair was intricately braided, much fancier than he’d ever seen Eliot do his hair before. Then Hardison gave their companion a proper look over and realised that he recognised her – he’d just never expected to ever see her in real life.

“Oh my god. That’s- You’re Ananke. And-” He stared at his friends, taking in their vastly different appearances, before stating almost reverently, “Eliot and Parker are part of the Pantheon.”

“And so are you. Three of you together, now that is unusual,” Ananke replied, sounding impressed.

“Me? Really?” Instead of responding, she raised her hand and everything went dark. Hardison found himself tumbling down through the darkness, despite having been stood on a solid floor moments ago, but unlike when he went abseiling with Parker, he felt completely at ease. He could hear Ananke’s voice reciting the tagline that was always associated with the pantheon, although tagline was maybe the wrong word. Epithet? Motto? He was definitely thinking too much.

“You are of the pantheon. You will be loved. You will be hated. You will be brilliant. In two years you will be dead.” He could feel himself transforming, changing into something that felt just right, something that filled a hole that he hadn’t known was there.

“Princeling. Healer. Salvation is yours to deliver. You come to protect those that cannot protect themselves.” The darkness receded and Hardison could see his friends again, but now he could sense their newfound divinity too.

“We meet again Shed. I’ve missed you,” Ananke greeted him, stepping towards him and giving him a long hug. He could barely keep still, so excited at what had just happened, and he thought she could probably tell as when she let go of him, she had a small amused looking smile on her face. Before he had chance to start rambling on about it all though, which he was certainly about to do, Parker and Eliot darted forward and dragged him into a big group hug.

“I’ll leave you all to get used to the change, but when you’re ready to learn more and to meet the others, come to Valhalla,” Ananke interrupted after a minute or so. The three of them separated reluctantly and turned to her.

“That’s awesome, we get to visit Valhalla!” Hardison exclaimed, still a massively excited fanboy even though he was now also a god.

“Thank you, Ananke,” Eliot said gruffly, ignoring Hardison’s outburst, “We’ll see you soon.”

“We should all get out of here,” Parker suggested, glancing at the security cameras that covered the lobby.

“Don’t worry about the cameras,” Ananke told them, before turning on her heel and walking away, calling over her shoulder, “I’ll see you in Valhalla.” Parker spared her one last look, before tugging on the boys’ sleeves and darting off in the other direction towards their planned exit. Eliot and Hardison were hot on her heels, hurrying through one of the many hallways when Hardison suddenly asked, “Wait, what about the con? If we leave now Alpire won’t have to claim on their insurance and the whole thing will fall apart.” Eliot gave him a push to make him keeping moving, while Parker flashed him a grin and pulled a small bag out of her pocket.

“You think a little thing like discovering I’m a god would stop me getting the diamonds?”

***

“Wait until Sophie and Nate hear about this!” Hardison said excitedly as they entered their apartment half an hour later, making a beeline for the tablet that was lying on the coffee table, “It’s so cool. We’re basically real life superheroes!”

“Dammit Hardison!”


End file.
